The last year of being a DUCK
by homesliceron
Summary: It's senior year at Eden Hall, and Connie finds herself going through alot. Who will be there to help her through it?


The summer sun beamed excitedly on Connie, as she made her way through the streets of Minnesota. Her hometown. Her father's side of the family lived there since her great grandmother's mother moved there as a child. Her mother hadn't lived in Minnesota long. Only since the summer she graduated high school, nearly thirty years ago. Her mom had met Tom, Connie's father, the first week of being here. And like every love story, they fell hopelessly inlove, conquering any obsticle life threw at them. Four years of being together, the two got married, and after a few months later, they got news that they were going to have a baby boy.

The birth of young Tom Jr was a wonderful experience for Tom Sr. and Diane. The two instantly fell inlove with him, and he became the center of their whole world. While Tom Jr. was five years old, his parents had a wonderful news for him at Christmas time. They were going to have another baby. This time a baby girl, which made Tom happy. He's always wanted a sibling to play with. On June 30th, they gave birth to Connie Moreau.

As much as her mom loved her son, she always wanted a daughter to dress up. She enjoyed having Connie around, even as a child. She would always put Connie is hideous clothes, that were in style at the time. She painted her room pink, and bought her barbie dolls and other kinds of girly stuff. Connie enjoyed playing with her dolls, since she never had a baby sister, or any friends to play with. Well, at least not until first grade.

At seven years old, she met two people. Guy and Charlie. The three of them immediantly became the best of friends. They would always hang out, and go skating at the park. As they grew older, they would play small games of hockey, and eventually more neighborhood kids would join them. They all joined hockey together, becoming the District 5. Connie was never big on that name. In fifth grade, everything changed when Coach Bombay decided to coach them. The team went from being horrible, to winning the championship that same year. Hormones also got in the way of Connie that year. She learned that she actually liked Guy! The two shared a victory kiss at their win, and became a couple.

Their relationship lasted a while, until they entered Eden Hall their freshman year. They broke up, and didn't associate that much. They agreed that they were better off friends, but even now they weren't great friends. Now, they were all going into their senior year. The Ducks were still together, and that's the way it was supposed to be.

Since it was summer, Connie was home all break. She hadn't practiced at all, and she guessed that no one from the team had. Her brother had just left that morning, for his final year at college. She often took walks, and that was mostly about it. The rest of the time she spent it locked into her room, talking to Julie on the phone, or watching television. Right now, she was on one of her many walks, observing everything that had change the past few years. She hadn't realized how far she really walked, until she heard the sound of something crashing in the alleyway.

Slowly, she walked over to it, and then almost laughed seeing Fulton, hitting a broken tv with a puck. "Fulton, don't you ever get tired of breaking things?" She grinned, walking nearer. She already knew the answer. No. He was a bash brother, it's what they do best.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Fulton replied, once again hitting the television, making another loud noise.

"You ready to go back to Eden Hall?" Connie finally asked, after a couple minutes of silence, minus the puck hitting against the side of a building. She definately was not ready to go back to it. She didn't want to go back to classes, or even hockey practices. She didn't know why she was suddenly starting to avoid hockey, but she guessed one reason; Guy. The guy she was madly inlove with. The guy who's been her boyfriend since that victory kiss after the championship. They lasted pretty long, until Eden Hall came between them. They broke up, and started to avoid eachother. She still had to suffer, seeing him at practice, but during the summer, it was Guy-free.

Fulton laughed a bit. "Do I like Eden? Not really. Am I happy to go back and away from my family? Yes." He turned to face Connie, who gave him a nod.

"I can't wait to go back," Connie lied. Although it wasn't completely a lie. She _enjoyed_ school, _enjoyed_ hanging around her team. She just didn't _enjoy_ the awkwardness between her and Guy.

As if reading her mind, Fulton went up to her. "You're not ready to go back are you? Back to studying, and hockey, and seeing Guy..." He gave a soft grin, and she sighed.

"How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious. Even if you and Guy don't see it. The rest of the team knows though," Fulton explained. She just looked at him, and he kept opening his mouth a few times, as if wanting to tell her something, but closed it again.

"What? I know you want to say something! Spill it!" Connie practically yelled.

Fulton shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention back to shooting his pucks. "Can't. I promised him I wouldn't say anything to you."

Connie sighed. "Him who? And tell me what?" She asked, growing irritated.

"Nothing..."

He would budge eventually, Connie thought. He was Fulton, he isn't the type to keep secrets. She pretended to look at the watch on her wrist. "Well, look at the time. I should go.. Bye.." She put on a sad face, as she walked by him, hoping he'd feel sympathy for her and tell her, but he didn't.

And Connie went home wondering what that was all about. Was he talking about Guy, or another member of the team? And why couldn't she know? They were all friends, she had the right to know.


End file.
